pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sin nadie más...
Aventuras de un pequeño Pichu que, en el intento de conquistar a su mejor amiga Chikorita, ocurren sucesos extraños ¿Qué ocurrirá? Personajes left Pichu: Es un chico de corta edad (aproximadamente 9 o 10 años), está perdidamente enamorado de Chikorita quien es su mejor amiga junto a Turtwig. Le gusta escribir y pintar. left Pikachu: Es el hermano de Pichu, tiene aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años, le gusta espiar a su hermano cuando se va a la escuela. left Chikorita: Cuando era pequeña fue adoptada una familia de Turtwigs, tiene unos 9 o 10 años al igual que Pichu, Chikorita y él son los mejores amigos, Chikorita destaca por su inteligencia y modales. left Turtwig: Tiene la misma edad de Pichu, ambos son los mejores amigos y es hermano adoptivo de Chikorita, quiere ser escritor cuando sea grande. left Chimchar: Es el mejor amigo de Pikachu, le encanta hacer travesuras y a diario le divierte espiar a Pichu con Pikachu, a veces se preocupa por la actitud que tiene Pikachu frente a Pichu. left Squirtle: Es uno de los amigos de Pichu, a menudo sigue a los demás en cuanto a modas y gustos. Está enamorado de Chikorita y siempre quiere estar con ella a toda costa. left Meowth: Es de la clase de Pichu, Chikorita, Turtwig y Squirtle pero es un año mayor que ellos, a menudo hace bromas y quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo, está consiente de que Chikorita está enamorada de él y hace lo posible para mantenerla feliz. left Papá Raichu: Es el padre de Pikachu y Pichu, es muy preocupado por sus hijos pero está empeñado a que aprendan a cuidarse solos para que cuando llegue el día de enfrentar el mundo ellos mismos tengan algo de experiencia. left Igglybuff: Es la mejor amiga de Chikorita, está segura que Meowth y su amiga deben estar juntos y no descanzará hasta lograr que su meta se haga realidad, cuando era más pequeña era muy amiga de Pichu. left Profesora Sunflora: Es la profesora de Biología de la escuela de Pichu. left Seedot: Es compañero de Pichu y está enamorado de Igglybuff, es muy enfermizo y débil. left Vulpix: Compañera de Pichu y parte del centro estudiantil del colegio, a menudo le da consejos a Pichu. Primera Parte La tardanza en la escuela de Pichu y Chicorita left Pichu: Vamos hermano, llegaremos tarde left Pikachu: Tú llegarás tarde, yo no, mi aula queda cerca de la entrada, ARRIVEDERCHI! va a su aula left Pichu: Pero... Pikachu... ayuda... estoy muy cansado... left Chikorita: Pero Pichu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en la clase? left Pichu: Lo sé pero... llegué tarde... left Pichu: ¿Qué? "Chikorí", tu deberías estar también en la clase, la profesora Sunflora estará enojadísima contigo left Chikorita: No hay cuidado, me pidió que fuera a buscar hojas para la investigación left Pichu: Que alivio, a tí nunca te retan... left Chikorita: Tienes razón pero... ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿No te importa que te vallan a castigar? left Pichu: Ahora que lo dices... no, ya no me importa, de todos modos ya estoy hecho papilla left Chikorita: Tal vez no... le diré a la señorita Sunflora que te citaron para rellenar unos papeles de matrícula para el próximo año ¿Ok? left Pichu: Qu... ¿QUÉ? ¿Lo harías por mí? left Pichu: Gracias... no sé qué decir... esto... ¿Qué es una matrícula? left Chikorita: ¿No lo sábes? Jejeje, es algo difícil para explicarlo, supongo que son los papeles que dicen que el año siguiente estarás en la escuela left Pichu: Woow, que... importante left Pichu: Gracias por sacarme de este lío entran al aula El secreto guardado tarde left Pichu: Aww Bostezo Al fin hemos salido de clases left Pikachu: ¿Ya estás cansado? left Pichu: Ughh, que dolor de cabeza, no me digas nada que no quiero hablar con ningún pokémon en este mund... left Turtwig: Hey Pichu, te ves cansado ¿Estás bien? left Pichu: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Estoy... left Pichu: Uff, solo eras tú, estoy bien je jejeje left Turtwig: Si ¿Quién más? left Pichu: Mmh... verás... Pikachu Hermano... ¿Podrías irte ahora MISMO? left Pikachu: ¿Qué es ésto? ¿Me están pelando? left Pichu: Porfavor, no, no es éso left Pikachu: Oh, Arceus, porfavor, opk, está bien va left Turtwig: Pero Pichu ¿Cómo puedes hacerl... left Pichu: Escucha Turtwig, es algo completamente importante, como eres mi mejor amigo debes saber por lo que estoy pasando... left Turtwig: Jejejeje, nunca te había visto TAN preocupado! ... Continúa left Pichu: Escucha, me duele la cabeza y estoy a mas no poder, necesito que me escuches, tengo un severo problema con tu hermana left Turtwig: ¿Mi hermana? ¿Hablas de Chikorita? Cuéntame ¿Te hizo algo? left Pichu: Ve... verás, no es nada muy malo, el problema es conmigo, no con ella... left Turtwig: ¿Eh? No entiendo bie... left Turtwig: ¡¡AH!! left Turtwig: ¿Intentas decirme que... te gus...? left Pichu: Waa!! Cállate!! left Pichu: Si... pero no lo digas fuerte... left Turtwig: Vamos Pichu, no te desanimes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo left Pichu: Gracias Turtwig, que buen amigo eres left Turtwig: Recuerda, aunque no seamos biológicamente hermanos, soy el pokémon que mas conoce a Chikorita además de mi madre y mi padre Un día no muy normal en la vida normal de Pichu de Pichu y Pikachu left Pichu: Omnomnomnom el desayuno left Pikachu: Omnomnomnom, ya terminé left Pichu: Oh, Pikachu, espérame left Pikachu: Que sea rápido Pichu, no tengo todo el día left Pichu: Oh, yo tampoco... de desayunar left Pikachu: Agh!! No tengo tiempo para ésto a Pichu de la mano y empieza a correr hasta la escuela left Pichu: Oh, no puedo creer que me hagas ésto!! de la escuela left Pichu: Oh, que cansado estoy! left Pikachu: Ok niño, yo me iré por la casa de Chimchar, ARRIVEDERCHI!! va left Pichu: Pero... es la primera vez que voy solo por la calle... las afueras de la casa de Chimchar left Chimchar: ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? left Pikachu: Tranquilo, lo estaremos espiando hasta que llegue a la escuela a mirar a pichu left Chimchar: Muy bien, me gusta como piensas a Pichu left Pichu: Pensando ¿Y acaso yo le gustaré a Chikorita? Me pregunto si soy el indicado para ella, es muy inteligente y yo soy muy malo en algunas materias... como lenguaje y ciencias, pero soy bueno en artes visuales y en música... que extraño me siento... es como si alguien me espiara... a todos lados Que raro, no hay nadie... left Chikorita: Uuh, que rápido estamos corriendo Turtwig, es muy muy rápido, no puedo respirar... left Turtwig: Aagh! No puedo más... al suelo left Turtwig: ¿Que tal si descansamos un poco? left Chikorita: Muy bien Suspira left Pichu: ¿Turtwig?... left Pichu: Chi... ¿Chikori? left Chikorita: Hola Pichu, que bien que estés aquí, ya no iremos solos a la escuela left Pichu: Su... supongo left Turtwig: un ojo a Pichu left Pichu: ¿Eh? left Turtwig: LLUEVE HOJAS!! left left Pichu: ¿Qué? Oh, no, cuidado! lanza sobre Chikorita left Chikorita: AAAAH!! Hojas falló left Pichu: Por amor a Arceus ¿Por qué lo hiciste? left Chikorita: ¿Por qué? ...Turtwig... left Turtwig: De verdad que lo lamento, creí que alguien nos espiaba o algo así detrás de los arbustos left Chimchar: Wow, que poderoso movimiento, espero que los demás estén bien left Pikachu: Uff, espero que no nos hayan visto!! vuelta con Pichu y los demás left Chikorita: Esto... gracias Pichu... me salvaste left Pichu: Eh, no me lo agradezcas, o séa, cualquiera lo habría hecho, además... sabemos que de aquí el más fuerte es Turtwig que nos puede debilitar y todo éso... left Chikorita: Gracias igualmente left Pichu: Si sigues diciendome esas cosas y mirándome así me voy a desmayar... left Chikorita: ¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Por qué te desmayarías? left Pichu: Digo, por la agitación, o séa, ya sábes, que ántes del huevo fue la gallina... AH ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? left Turtwig: Jeje, ya basta de cuchicheos, vallamos a la escuela que llegamos tarde left left Pichu y Chikorita: Si... de la escuela, que, estuvo realmente aburrida left Pichu: ¿Se han dado cuenta? La escuela estuvo muy aburrida left Chikorita: Pichu... gracias otra vez, ya sábes, por salvarme en la mañana left Pichu: NI LO MENCIONES!! QUE ME DESMAYO! left Chikorita: ¿De verdad? ¿Te afectan las pelusas de los árboles? ¿Eres alérgico al polen o algo así? left Turtwig: Estoy seguro de que está bien! left Pichu: Mhh... escucha Chikorita... left Chikorita: ¿Si? left Pichu: Ve... verás, yo te quería decir que... left Pikachu: HOLA, HOLA!! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? left Pichu: ¿Qué? ¿Pikachu? y Chimchar se instalan en una banca cercana para hablar con Pichu left Chimchar: Oh, cielos, no puedo creer que lo hicieras Pikachu left Pikachu: Oh, estoy seguro de que a Pichu no le molesta que lo interrumpamos ahora left Pichu: OH, TE VOY A DEBILITAR CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA left Chikorita: ¿Pichu? Qué me ibas a decir? left Pichu: Chikori... era... que... agarra a Pichu del cuello y se lo lleva a casa left Chimchar: Pero Pikachu!! ¿Qué haces? left Pikachu: Hago añicos la vida de mi hermano... left Pikachu: No... espera... hacer éso es malo... vez en casa left Pichu: Eres lo peor left Pikachu: No digas nada, deberías agradecerme el que te salvara la vida left Pichu: ¿Salvarme la vida? ¿De qué? left Pikachu: Si te lo digo entonces te vas a traumar como la otra vez left Pichu: Yo... left Pichu: Yo no me traumo, solo me asusto, me voy a mi cuarto e intento pensar en que nada ha ocurrido... ¿Qué es... trauma? Los sentimientos de Pichu a la escuela left Pichu: Hoy es el día, hoy le diré a Chikori que ella me gusta... sombra sale entre los arbustos left Squirtle: Anda! Es Pichu!! Hola Pichu! left Pichu: Ugh... hola Squirtle left Squirtle: Vaya, vaya... Que temprano te has levantado hoy left Pichu: Es que me he desvelado left Squitle: Ayer tu hermano casi te saca el cuello, parece que tenías que decirle algo muy importante a Chikorita left Pichu: Sin lugar a dudas, Pikachu es un hermano fatal left Squirtle: Los últimos días has estado muy extraño cuando te diriges a Chikori left Pichu: De... ¿De verdad? left Squirtle: ¿Será que... te gusta? left Pichu: Eh... Ummh... left Squirtle: A mí... left Squirtle: Me gusta left Pichu: Bueno... si me gusta... left Squirtle: Es maravilloso! Se lo voy a decir hoy ¿Quieres decirle conmigo? left Pichu: No es una mala idea de los arbustos left Pikachu: Ésto si que es interesante left Chimchar: Wow! No puedo creer que ambos se lo vallan a decir el mismo día y al mismo momento la escuela leftleft Pichu y Squirtle: CHIKORITAA!! left Chikorita: ¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? left Squirtle: Err... hola Chiko, me gustaría saber quién te gusta... left Chikorita: ¿Cómo dices? left Pichu: ... Si, éso mismo... Nosotros te diremos quién nos gusta si nos lo dices left Chikorita: Nunca me lo habría esperado de ustedes... left Chikorita: Pero confío en tí Pichu... y sé que Squirtle ha guardado muchos secretos a Igglybuff left Chikorita: Me gusta Meowth, no se lo digan a nadie left Pichu: desmaya left Chikorita: Torchic!! left Squirtle: Pichu... ¿Estás bien? de un rato left Pichu: Bueno... left Squirtle: Verás Chiko... a mi... me... susurra al oído Me gustas... left Chikorita: De... ¿De verdad? Wow... no me lo esperaba... left Pichu: Esto... err... verás... yo... dan ataques de desesperación YO LO MISMO QUE TE DIJO SQUIRTLE!! left Chikorita: ... Wow... left Chikorita: Ya lo sabía, pero gracias por decírmelo left Pichu: ¿Qué? Ya... lo... sabías... y... y... desmaya otra vez left Chikorita: Pero... pero... Pichu!! hora de almuerzo left Pichu: Wow, creo que me ví como un torpe left Squirtle: Oh, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ella ya sabe left Pichu: Pero... a ella le gusta Meowth... left Squirtle: Es que ahora ODIO a Meowth... left Squirtle: Pero es tan divertido... left Squirtle: ¿Sábes Pichu? Creo que ahora Chiko nos va a apreciar mucho más, ella ya sabe que puede acudir a nosotros si tiene un problema left Meowth: Hola chicos ¿Hablaban de mí? left Squirtle: ¿Qué? No... left Meowth: Ok... ¿Quieren almorzar conmigo? left Pichu: Pues claro ¿Por qué no? rato después left Pichu: Escribiendo left Turtwig: Hola Pichu ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás dibujando? left Pichu: Escribo una carta left Turtwig: Lee "Aunque nos conocemos de hace tiempo me haces desmayar, tu dulce voz nadie puede callar" ¿Es para Chikori? left Pichu: Si, pero ya no se me ocurre nada que escribirle... left Turtwig: Jejeje, conociéndote, se te ocurrirán millones de cosas cuando llegues a tu casa... left Pichu: Si... quizás deba irme a casa temprano, me duele mucho la cabeza, hoy le dije a Chikori que me gusta left Turtwig: Wooah!! Tienes agallas como para decirle cuando apenas te gustó hace unos días, eres arriesgado left Pichu: Lo sé ¿No es genial? Ella ya lo sabía... pero left Pichu: Ahora sé... que le gusta alguien más... left Turtwig: Debe... ser difícil vivir con la sensación de que tú no le gustas... left Pichu: Pero... estoy bien... de todos modos te tengo a tí y... aunque yo no le guste a ella seguimos siendo los mejores amigos... Ya terminé su carta! "Carta 1 Aunque nos conocemos de hace tiempo me haces desmayar, tu dulce voz nadie puede callar Eres como un ángel, siempre estás feliz Eres como un ángel que guía a aquella perdíz" left Turtwig: ...¿Perdíz? left Pichu: No tenía mas rimas... la carta en el casillero de Chikorita left Pichu: Me siento genial! left Turtwig: Que bien, podría hacer un libro de tus aventuras ¿Sábes? Porque cuando sea grande quiero ser escritor left Pichu: Gracias... Pero no creo que mis aventuras sean muy emocionantes, a nadie se le ocurriría escribir algo sobre mí left Turtwig: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te pase algo extraño y sobrenatural left Pichu: para abajo Quizás... ¿Pichu ha cambiado? noche, habitación de Pichu left Pichu: Escribiendo abre la puerta left Raichu: Pichu ¿Qué haces tan tarde? left Pichu: las 5 cartas para Chikorita Ah, papi... estoy haciendo una tarea left Raichu: Está bien hijo... Pero duérmete a las 10:30, ya es muy tarde para tí va left Pichu: Bosteza Si... creo que ya basta de escribir... son muchas cartas... duerme otro día left Pikachu: Hey... Pichu... ¿Estás despierto? abre un ojo a Pichu left left Pichu: AAAH ¿QUÉ PASA? left Pichu: Ten cuidado, que peligroso, casi me sacas un ojo!! left Pikachu: Pues perdón señor cascarrabias de papá Raichu: Ustedes dos, bajen a desayunar!! bajan ruidosamente las escaleras left Pichu: Ya estamos papá left Raichu: Ya tengo hecha tu leche Pichu left Pikachu: ... ¿Y mi té? left Raichu: Ya eres muy grande como para que te hagan el té, hazlo tú sólo left Pichu: Creo que será un buen día... la escuela left Pichu: ¿Qué tal esta carta? ¿Te gusta? left Turtwig: Creo que es muy profunda Pichu, buen trabajo! left Pichu: Gracias! la carta en el casillero de Chikorita se van al patio del colegio va a su casillero left Chikorita: ¿Otra carta? Que extraño, ayer también me dejaron una, la leeré... "Carta 2 No puedo dejar de mirarte cuando estamos en clases Brillas con un gran fulgor Que iluminas mi corazón Espero que seas feliz Y que mis cartas te alegren el día" left Chikorita: Realmente me gustaría saber quién... left Chikorita: Pero si Pichu escribe así, él es el único de la clase que escribiría un rayito en lugar de una "J" left Chikorita: Que chico mas adorable... me gustaría que Meowth me escribiera cosas así... left Igglybuff: Hey Chikori... ¿Qué tal? left Chikorita: Oh, hola Iggly... left Igglybuff: ¿Es eso una carta de amor? left Chikorita: N... no... left Igglybuff: ¿Es de Pichu? left Chikorita: ... Ehh... left Igglybuff: ¿Me dejarías verla? left Chikorita: Oh... está bien pasa la carta left Igglybuff: Lee Amiga, no te desvíes del camino, a tí TE GUSTA Meowth, no Pichu ni Squirtle, ni Seedot ni nadie que no sea Meowth, debes cuidarte, algunos pokémon son muy obsecionados... left Chikorita: Pe... pero... Pichu es mi mejor amigo left Igglybuff: No Chikorita, las cosas no funcionan así!! Pichu ha canbiado, ahora le gustas, ahora no te debes juntar con él left Chikorita: Pichu no ha cambiado, es el mismo de siempre! left Igglybuff: Ya verás, me vas a agradecer ésto va left Chikorita: ... la carta a su bolso y se va clases de Biología left Sunflora: Ahora vamos a hacer un esqueña de las células animales en parejas left Seedot: Pues vaya... ¿Quién quiere ser mi pareja? left Igglybuff: ¿Quién será mi pareja? left Meowth: Oye Turtwig ¿Serías mi pareja? left Turtwig: Pues claro left Pichu: Pero... Turtwig... left Turtwig: Vamos Pichu, es tu oportunidad left Chikorita: Pichu ¿Quieres ser mi pareja como en los viejos tiempos? left Igglybuff: a Chikorita left Chikorita: devuelve la mirada left Pichu: Bu... bueno... s... sí ¿Cómo no? left Chikorita: ¿Está todo bien? Recuerda que somos los mejores amigos... ¿O me equivoco? left Pichu: Si, si, si... somos amigos... left Squirtle: a Pichu left Pichu: ¿Qué ocurre Squirtle? left Squirtle: Nada Pichu, solo pásalo... genial left Vulpix: ¿Alguien quiere hacer pareja conmigo? left Seefot: Vulpix, por aquí!! left Vulpix: Muy bien! left Igglybuff: Significa que seré pareja de... left Squirtle: Mi pareja sería entonces... left Squirtle: Ah... tú... Iggly... hacen los esquemas de su trabajo left Chikorita: Mira Pichu, la célula animal carece de Vacuola y Cloroplastos left Pichu: ¿De verdad? Wow... Y... entonces las células animales tienen Mito... condri... as... left Chikorita: ¿No serán... mitocondrias? left Pichu: Si, éso... y sus apuntes de la clase pasada Tienen... Ci... to... plasma... y también tienen núcleo... left Chikorita: Exacto! Ahora a hacer el esquema en una hoja left Pichu: Claro... finalizar la clase left Turtwig: Meowth es realmente genial, divertido e inteligente! ¿Cómo te fué con Chikori? left Pichu: Sentía como si no supiera hablar... left Pichu: Pero tú sábes que Chikori es muy buena en biología, que alivio! left Turtwig: Si, por cierto, mañana estás invitado a una pijamada que tendremos Chiko y yo en nuestra casa para terminar los trabajos de hoy para la próxima semana... left Pichu: Que bien, claro que iré, a mi papi le cae muy bien tu mamá... de Pichu, seis de la tarde left Papá Raichu: Pues claro... pero habla tú con la madre de Turtwig, yo no tengo ganas de hablar con ella... left Pichu: Hurra!! a su habitación y comienza a escribir cartas para Chikorita la mañana siguiente... left Pikachu: No, no y no!! Me he quedado dormido! las escaleras left Pikachu: ¿Pichu? ¡PICHUU! left Papá Raichu: Se acaba de ir, mejor usa la bicicleta para llegar a tiempo left Pikachu: Pues claro va en la bicicleta a la escuela left Pikachu: Chimchar? Chimchar? left Chimchar: Pikachu ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pichu ya se fué y vamos a llegar muy tarde! left Pikachu: Sube a la bici, quizás lleguemos a tiempo se sube al asiento de atras de la bici de Pikachu y Chimchar se van de Pichu left Chikorita: Gracias por las cartas Pichu a Pichu left Pichu: Ayayayay... mueero!! deja de abrazar a Pichu left Pichu: Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? left Chikorita: Porque conozco tu tipografía, somos amigos desde mucho tiempo ¿De verdad creíste que no te conocía bien, Pichu? left Pichu: Bueno... ¿Me puedes volver a abrazar? left Chikorita: Pues... claro... ok... es algo raro a Pichu left Pichu: Gracias, hoy voy a tu casa... left Chikorita: Lo sé... espero que terminemos el trabajo... vas a dormir con Meowth y Turtwig ¿No? left Pichu: ... Pensando Si yo duermo junto a Meowth entonces Chikorita dormirá con Turtwig... ¿Pero qué pasa si ella duerme sola? ¿Y qué pasa si Turtwig quiere dormir junto a mí? Pero yo quiero dormir con Chikorita... left Chikorita: ¿Y bien? left Pichu: Verás... no tengo ni idea, mejor en tu casa lo decidimos... me tengo que ir a hablar con Vulpix, te veo en la clase de Historia left Chikorita: Como digas... se va left Igglybuff: ¿Problemas con Pichu? left Chikorita: Es la primera vez que se comporta así conmigo, ayer en clase de Biología también estuvo muy rarito... left Igglybuff: ¿No ves? Te dije que los chicos cambian, piénsalo, Pichu ya no piensa en tí como su mejor amiga, piensa en tí como un Pokémon que debe aprovarlo como pareja left Chikorita: Pero para mí... es mi mejor amigo y no le quiero cambiar nada... ¿Por qué está empeñado en ser perfecto? Ya es más que perfecto para mí left Igglybuff: De verdad... me parece que es normal que cambie por tí, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él hasta que se le pase la tonterita left Chikorita: Es que... no le puedo ignorar... left Igglybuff: Lo lamento Chikori, pero tendrás que hacerlo... debes ignorarlo por unos meses, creo que Pichu no se ha enamorado por completo, se le pasará cuando lleguemos a... Junio left Chikorita: Pero estamos recién empezando el año!! No puedo alejarme tanto de él... left Igglybuff: Podría ser peor, si de verdad le gustaras estaría hinchándote como por un año, yo ya he estado enamorada, me ha pasado, puedo entender a Pichu, pero lo mejor es que lo ignores... left Chikorita: Lo... lo haré... por Pichu, espero que pueda encontrar a alguien que de verdad le guste y esté con ella para siempre, yo quiero lo mejor para él... pero me gusta Meowth, me gusta desde que lo conocí el año ante-pasado... además... si empiezo a salir con Pichu... no sentiría lo mismo que siento con él cuando estamos jugando como amigos... todo sea por nuestra amistad... left Igglybuff: Recuerda... "A veces no se puede complacer a todas las personas" left Chikorita: Está bien, lo tendré en mente, perdón por ser tan llorona... left Igglybuff: Eres muy buena Chikorita... Ahora me debo ir, necesito hablar con Squirtle se va left Turtwig: ¡¡¡CHIKORI!!! ¿Quién te hizo llorar? left Turtwig: Yo le daré una paliza al estúpido que te hizo algo!! left Chikorita: Me... me he caído... me duele muchísimo mi pata... left Turtwig: Menos mal, voy a buscar al médico de la escuela... va left Chikorita: A... ¿ahora qué hago? en silencio de Historia left Chikorita: No me puedo concentrar... a Pichu left Pichu: en un papel rosa left Chikorita: Piensa ¿Qué cree que hace? left Pichu: a Chikorita Hey, Chikori, es para tí entrega el papel left Chikorita: ¿Eh? el papel left Chikorita: Oh!! Pichu, no me puedes dar una carta en medio de la clase left Pichu: Emmhh... perdón... yo... left Chikorita: ¡¡Por favor Pichu!! ¿No puedes tomar apuntes como un pokémon normal? de mirar a Pichu left Pichu: Q... ¿Qué? left Pichu: Pero qué acaba de pasar? left Chikorita: Pichu, shhhh! left Pichu: Pero... ¿la leerás? left Chikorita: para de su asiento Emmhh... perdón por interrumpir profesor... pero Pichu me está molestando left Pichu: ¿¡QUÉ!? left Profesor Skarmory: Pichu, ve para afuera, es la segunda vez que molestas a Chikorita left Igglybuff: Facepalm left Squirtle: sonrisa left Turtwig: ... Profesor... yo también molesté a Chikori, no me parece justo que se valla Pichu y yo no... left Chikorita: Pe... pero... left Profesor Skarmory: Es notable que hay que cambiar de puesto a algunos pokémon, hablaré con la directora y le diré que deje a Chikorita lejos de ustedes dos left Pichu: Pero... oh, ok va left Turtwig: Lo siento hermana... left Chikorita: Pero... Turtwig... la clase comienza a conversar left Vulpix: Cielos, que extraño... left Meowth: Vaya cosa... pero... ¿Sábes qué es lo bueno de todo ésto? left Vulpix: ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé si tenga un lado bueno... left Meowth: Que ahora puedo escribir lo último que dijo el profesor, era muy largo y no alcanzé a escribirlo entero!!! left Squirtle: Vaya que sí, jejeje left Seedot: Vaya... no me parece muy gracioso ahora, Pichu y Turtwig se han ido... left Profesor Skarmory: Ejem... continuemos, desde la frase "En ese entonces", en ese entonces, los magicarp eran mucho más fuertes que hoy en día... del aula left Pichu: Ahora no podrás escribir apuntes... left Turtwig: No te preocupes, se lo pediré a alguien left Pichu: Turtwig, no tenías que haberlo hecho left Turtwig: Es que quería saber lo que pasó left Pichu: Ugh... le pasé una carta a Chikori left Turtwig: ¿EN MEDIO DE LA CLASE DEL SEÑOR SKARMORY? Eres un suicida!! left Pichu: Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo left Turwtig: ¿No pudiste esperar al receso? left Pichu: Creo que debí haberlo hecho, Chikori también estaba muy enfadada... nunca la había visto así left Turtwig: Es que fue muy raro por parte de Chikorita... left Pichu: Si, le hablaré cuando comience el receso, quizás ya no esté tan irritada... Chikorita se rebela la clase y los estudiantes salen al patio de la escuela left Chikorita: NO, NO Y NO, PICHU!! left Pichu: No... no qué?? left Chikorita: No me hables ahora ¿No ves que estoy enojada contigo? va left Pichu: Pe... pero... Chi... Chikori... left Igglybuff: Quizás deberías olvidarte de Chikorita... left Pichu: ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho que me gusta? left Igglybuff: Me lo ha dicho Chikorita... oye... además que se te nota mucho... no deberías exagerar, olvídate de ella... Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a hablar con Squirtle sobre mi trabajo de Biología left Pichu: Ooh... pero no puedo... left Vulpix: ¿Pichu? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que te preste mis cuadernos para copiar lo que no has visto en la clase de Historia? left Pichu: Muchas gracias Vulpix, los necesitaré left Vulpix: De nada!! Me alegro que te sirva! ... Escuché que te gusta Chiko ¿no? left Pichu: Y toda la escuela se enterará en unos instantes... YO SÓLO SE LO DIJE A TURTWIG, CHIKORI Y SQUIRTLE!!! ¿POR QUÉ AHORA LO SABEN TÚ Y IGGLYBUFF? left Emmmhh... Se dice .... "tú e Igglybuff"... pero bueno... yo solo lo noté, no sabía si era verdad... left Pichu: ¿De verdad se me nota? left Vulpix: Si... y mucho... quizás debas entregarle las cartas en secreto, ya sábes, sin que nadie ni ella se den cuenta left Pichu: Wow... sí, gracias Vulpix!! left Vulpix: Tu sábes que SIEMPRE puedes contar conmigo, Pichu!! left Pichu: Claro!! Gracias, ahora sé qué debo hacer!! va corriendo al aula Aula left Pichu: Ahora nos toca la clase de Inglés, Chikori tiene sus libros en su mochila una carta en la Mochila de Chikorita ... Ok, luego irá a su asiento otra carta en la parte de abajo de la mesa de Chikorita Listo!! clase de Inglés left Miss Gardevoiri: Hello everybody!! Toda la clase: Hello Miss Gardevoiri!! left Miss Gardevoiri: Good, today we'll learn about the verb to have left Chikorita: una de las cartas de Pichu left Miss Gardevoiri:El verbo to have cambia con los artículos con los que se usa, I, you, they, she, he, it left Pichu: Uff, que sueeño, no debí quedarme escribiendo cartas anoche... Uff... queda dormido left Miss Gardevoiri: The verb to have is... is... ¿Mister Pichu? left Turtwig: Pichu... despiértate! left Pichu: AAAH! Perdón, perdón, perdón!! left Miss Gardevoiri: Será mejor que recapacites de lo que has hecho de clases left Pichu: Hola Chikori ¿Estás contenta ahora? left Chikorita: Vete de mi vida, estás puro metiéndote en problemas y llenándome la mochila de papelitos rojos Continuará Categoría:Novela Romantica Categoría:Novelas Pokémon